500 miles
by Neko-Faerie
Summary: Ahh! Pure K&K sappyness! How far would Kenshin Walk for Kaoru? How about a 1000 miles? One-shot!


Hello yes it's me again!! Just me first K&K fic so don't kiiilll meeee!!!! ::shields herself:: You know I reallized somethin' most o' me fics are song fics eh oooohhh weelll anyhoo here it goes!! ^__^  
  
Disclaimer done by, Kenshin and Kaoru: Ka: Neko-Faerie doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin...  
  
Ken: Or the the song I'm Gonna (500 miles) by  
the Proclaimers  
  
Both: Which is why she's in therapy right now!!  
^__^  
  
~...~ = thoughts {...} = song "..." speaking words  
  
Sunrise at the dojo, Kaoru wakes up and begins preparing breakfast. ~Kenshin when will you come Back~  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
~Kaoru I'm coming back to you~  
  
/I{When I wake up, well, I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you  
  
When i go out, yeah, I know i'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you}I\  
  
Flash back: It was a hazy night in June and after a rather long drinking game with Hito (A/N Kenshin's master dude, did I get it right?) who was visiting the dojo and Sano, that Kenshin had ben forced to participate in and gotten quite tipsy, since sake and Kenshin didn't mix well. He had fallen asleep on the porch on the way to his room, Kaoru had covered him with a blanket.  
  
/I{If i get drunk, well, i know i'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you  
  
And if i haver, hey, i know i'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you}I\  
  
Kenshin had been walking for days just to get back to her. To Kaoru.  
  
/I{But i would walk five hundred miles  
  
And i would walk five hundred more  
  
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
  
To fall down at your door}I\  
  
F/B: Kenshin cooking and cleaning for Kaoru  
  
~Oh where are you? Where are you Kenshin?~  
  
/I{When i'm working, yes, i know i'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you  
  
And when the money comes in for the work i do  
  
I'll pass almost every penny on to you}I\  
  
~Kaoru I'm coming, I'm coming Kaoru~ Kenshin began to walk a little quicker, despite his fatigue, at the thought of seeing her sooner. ~I want to be with you forever~  
  
/I{When i come home, oh, i know i'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you  
  
And if i grow old, well, i know i'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you}/I{But i would walk five hundred miles  
  
And i would walk five hundred more  
  
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
  
To fall down at your door}I\  
  
~Kenshin I can't wait to see you again~ Kaoru watched the sun set from the porch as she swept.  
  
/I{When i'm lonely, well, i know i'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you  
  
And when i'm dreamin' well, i know i'm gonna dream  
  
I'm gonna dream about the time when i'm with you}I\  
  
~Koaru I've dreampt of you every time I shut my eyes~  
  
~Kenshin everytime I shut my eyes I see you smiling~  
  
/I{When i go out, well, i know i'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you  
  
When i come home, yes, i know i'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you  
  
I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you}I\  
  
It is now night and upon seeing the dojo Kenshin Begins running. ~Kaoru, KAORU!!~  
  
"Kaoru!!!!!!!!!"  
  
/I{But i would walk five hundred miles  
  
And i would walk five hundred more  
  
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
  
To fall down at your door}I\  
  
~Could it be?~ Kaoru opens up the door and runs out. ~ It is!~ "KENSHIN!!!!"  
  
They both meet and Kenshin swoops Kaoru up and spins her around. "Kaoru oh Kaoru, I love you!!!" "Kenshin I love you too!!!" They stand their embracing bathing in the moons glow  
  
/I{And i would walk five hundred miles  
  
And i would walk five hundred more  
  
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
  
To fall down at your door} I\  
  
END  
  
Ahhh the amore, sappy little ball of fluffy goo huh? Ohh well pleease read and review I'm BEEEEGGGGGIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGG 


End file.
